Office Trip
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Mellie's having a shitty day and wants to see her wife. Olivia is having a bad day and wants to hear her wife's voice. Mellie decides to visit her wife at her office. One shot! Rated T for language. Also whilst I respect your opinion, if you don't like.. don't read!


**In this story, Fitz was assassinated whilst running, and Mellie never really loved him in the first place, also she doesn't have kids. She is the president now. Olivia helped Fitz start running, but fell in love with Mellie, left and started her company. Mellie also fell in love with Olivia, and after Fitz died they got together. After a year they got a civil partnership and are married. Now I know it's not practical for Olivia being the first lady, to work in her line of work, but for this story, that's just how it's gonna be. Trust me ;).**

**As for the time line, this is just random.**

**I really like this pairing and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Scandal, if I did Fitz would be gone.**

* * *

Today had been a bad day, well actually it hadn't been bad but it had been kind of shitty, and Mellie needed a break which is why she decided to go visit her wife.

Olivia was having a pretty okay day so far, but today had been tiring, and as much as she hated to admit it, she.. was.. stuck. That's why here she was sitting with not only her entire team, but her clients as well as the board of the company she was working for at the moment, and all in all there was at least 25 people in the room, all of them completely silent, with no idea what to say. If they didn't come up with something fast, the company as well as every connection they had would plummet to the ground. She was contemplating calling her wife just to hear her voice when she heard the bell of the elevator.

Everyone turned towards the closed door waiting to see who would come through. Though Olivia couldn't help but gasp when she saw her wife.

Mellie smiled when she heard Olivia gasp, she sat on her wife's lap before she could stand and kissed her briefly, not caring the room was crowded. "Hi sweetheart".

Olivia hummed and wrapped her arms around her wife, "Hi".

Mellie leaned back against the side of Olivia's chair wrapping her arm around her wife's neck twirling her hair around her finger as she scanned the room, turning back toward her wife when she heard her speak.

"So, not that I don't love the fact that you're here, because believe me I do, but why are you here?"

Mellie grinned, "I've had a really shitty day", she replied cheekily.

Muffled chuckles went round the room. Mellie couldn't help but giggle. "How was you're day?"

"It's okay so far to be honest, we're just, urm.."

Mellie interrupted before she could continue, "urm?". She sat up a little, "urm?".

Olivia's eyes shifted slightly, and Mellie's jaw dropped, "holy.. wow.. you're stuck", and with that she could stop it, she burst in to laughter.

Olivia was in shock, she honestly couldn't believe it, "what.. why are you laughing?" she said slightly hurt.

Mellie shook her head and waved her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just.. you're not stuck".

"I'm, I'm not?"

Mellie's laughter died down and she smiled, "No you're not", she stated, "you should look at the guy on your board, third row from the left, second from the top".

Everyone's head snapped towards the board and then flashed to Mellie amazed, he was the only guy who had the least amount of dirt on him, he was the poster boy who everyone would end up ignoring. He was too clean. Everyone had been looking for something complex that they missed what was right in front of them. Each person was startled from their thoughts when they heard a high pitch squeal.

"You are BRILLIANT!", Olivia exclaimed.

Mellie stood up and then pulled her wife from her chair, "I know", she winked. She leant forward and captured her wife in a loving kiss. When they pulled apart she whispered "I love you", smiling when she heard it back. Intertwining their finger Mellie grinned, "Now, do what you do best and go piss off some people", and with that she kissed Olivia's forehead before smiling and walking down the hallway towards the door, not at all bothered by the fact that her secret service agents were grinning at her.

Olivia couldn't help but shake her head when her wife strutted off, "Hey!" she exclaimed, "I've already pissed off two governors, four CEO's and the FBI today!".

Mellie's rich laugh filled the floor, not turning around when she spoke, "keep talking like that and you'll get lucky tonight". With that the door closed behind her.

Olivia turned around to face everyone, throwing her hands in the air she started laughing, "I LOVE MY WIFE!", she shook her head and walked towards her office, "I love my wife".

She shut the door leaving 25 bewildered people in awe of what they just witnessed.

* * *

**Okay so that's what I've got. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
